The Aquabats Super Show
The Aquabats! Super Show! is a television show created by and starring The Aquabats. It has a long production history, and is actually the product of the third attempt by The Aquabats to create a show. The show centers around the band as they fight evil and grow together as a group. Many of the episodes delve deeper into the characters and personalities of The Bats than in their concerts. Although some fans bemoan the apparent loss of all the Aquabats lore of old, many have praised the show for keeping homages to their old mythos, while still making their TV stories accessable to a general audience. The show was produced for The Hub, which ordered 13 episodes to be made. It aired from March to June, 2012 on Saturdays at 11am EST, 8am PST, and it's being reaired as re-runs on The Hub. Season 2 consisted of 5 episodes and aired from June 1, 2013 to June 29, 2013. Season 3 consisted of 3 "specials", which aired on December 21 and 28, 2013, and on January 18, 2014. Later at 2014 comic con, it was revealed that The Hub did not renew the show for a new season. Which means they cancelled the show. Production History In 2008, The Aquabats took a third attempt at making a pilot worthy of landi ng a TV deal. (See The Aquabats! in Color! to learn more about previous efforts.) It is produced by The Magic Store and "W!LDBRAIN" (the production companies behind Yo Gabba Gabba), and directed by Christian Jacobs and Scott Schultz. Early production took place in January 2008, with location filming around Orange County, California, and a fan-only free gig for concert footage at the El Rey Theatre in Los Angeles. The show revolves around the many misadventures of our beloved rock 'n roll superheroes, in both live action and animation from artist Pey. Phony commercial breaks are also inserted into the program. On July 25, 2008, The Aquabats premiered the entire pilot episode with a viewing at their show at the House of Blues in San Diego, during Comic-Con 2008. For a simple and humble introduction, the unmasked band walked on stage and poked fun at the span of time the Aquabats TV show project had taken. The viewing had a minor glitch when the projector had to be rebooted, but fans remained optimistic. The animated portion of the pilot episode was released on the internet on the same day on tv.boingboing.net. On March 23, 2011, a Deadline.com article announced the HUB TV channel's intent to order thirteen episodes of the show. Because the show needed more concert footage, the Aquabats played a show on November 5, 2011 at the Glasshouse Pomona, with cameras rolling. They saved time to do a "Commentary Sneak Preview" of an animated skit during the show, where The MC Bat Commander and Jimmy The Robot revealed a plot about an evil baby. No footage was seen. The new series premeired on the HUB on March 3, 2012 Critical response for the show has been positive, with reviewers praising the campy atmosphere and visual effects. Videos Episodes Season One Episodes for Season One are as follows: #Episode 1: Manant! (aired March 3, 2012) #Episode 2: Mysterious Egg! (March 10, 2012) #Episode 3: EagleClaw! (March 17, 2012) #Episode 4: Laundry Day! (March 24, 2012) #Episode 5: LadyFingers! (March 31, 2012) #Episode 6: Haunted BattleTram! (April 7, 2012) #Episode 7: Cowboy Android! (April 14, 2012) #Episode 8: Überchaun! (April 21, 2012) #Episode 9: Pilgrim Boy! (April 28, 2012) #Episode 10: Floating Eye of Death! (May 19, 2012) #Episode 11: Night of the Cactus! (May 26, 2012) #Episode 12: CobraMan! (June 2, 2012) #Episode 13: Showtime! (June 16, 2012) Season Two Episodes for Season Two are as follows. #Episode 1: The Return of the Aquabats! (episode) (June 1, 2013) #Episode 2: Summer Camp! (June 8, 2013) #Episode 3: Bad Apples! (June 15, 2013) #Episode 4: Thingy! (June 22, 2013) #Episode 5: AntiBats! (June 29, 2013) Season Two was announced on October 16, 2012, via The Aquabats! Super Show! Facebook page, and aired at 1pm from June 1 through June 29, 2013 on the Hub. Filming for Season Two began on October 22, 2012. Season Three Specials for Season Three are as follows. #Special 1: Christmas With the Aquabats! (December 21, 2013) #Special 2: Shark Fighter! (December 28, 2013) #Special 3: Kitty Litter! (January 18, 2014) Awards, Nominations, and Recognitions *On May 2nd, 2013, season one of The Aquabats! Super Show! was nominated for Outstanding Children’s Series in The Daytime Emmys Category:The Aquabats! Super Show! Category:TV Shows